A Zircon Under Night and Day
by WaterIceDragon
Summary: What happens when four different trainers come together to defeat the new menacing team that threatens to take over the Unova region? Will they be able to stop them in time or will everything just take a turn for the worse? As their strengths are put to the test, they will know the true meaning of danger, adventure, and possibly even love. Green/Blue Black/White
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chaptered fanfic that I have ever made, and I'm also kind of new here. **

**I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters unfortunately. ^^'**

** I hope you enjoy reading it!**

A Zircon Under Night and Day

Prologue: The Shocking Message

Nuvema Town has always been known for being a quiet peaceful town. There was hardly any commotion going on unless an eager child was old enough to receive their very own starter Pokemon from Professor Juniper. But today was unlike any other day. There was a huge crowd gathered around a stage that somehow appeared over night.

There were quite a few people on that stage and they all wore...unique clothing. The ones on the back wore medieval outfits. It almost seemed like they were wearing knightly, baby blue and white armor. On the center of their chest gear there was a symbol resembling a shield that was half white and black with the initials of a letter "P" and a backward "Z". That same symbol was displayed on the flags they were holding. The person standing before them wore even weirder clothes: a kingly, blue and light brown robe. Each half of the robe had a picture of an eye, and overall he seemed like the leader. Their sense of fashion did attract some of the Nuvema citizen's attention, but not as much as the speech the leader was giving.

"Good day to the people of Nuvema Town. This is a perfect day to talk about a very important issue. First I should tell you my name. My name is Ghetsis and I'm part of an organization called Team Plasma." The man paused to hear the whispering of the people. "I'm here to tell you citizens to liberate all of your Pokemon!" Everyone let out a gasp except for a certain trainer who was just passing by. The trainer looked up to the man named Ghetsis and listened intently to what he had to say next.

"This does sound like an absurd idea at first, but think about why I'm asking for this. You may all think that Pokemon and people were meant for each other. That they need and want one another. But is all this true?! Have you ever questioned your relationship with your Pokemon? We always give them orders and they carry them out. Don't you think we are forcing them to do those things? We should not claim Pokemon as our possessions. In fact, we have no right to exploit their power for our own personal interest. We have yet a lot to learn about these creatures. The best thing we can do for Pokemon now, so that we may finally reach equality between us, is by... LIBERATING OUR POKEMON! I beg of you to please at least reconsider your relationship with your Pokemons. That is all. Good day to the people of Nuvema Town." Ghetsis finished giving out his message and started to leave the stage along with the other Team Plasma members.

Not many people started questioning their friendship with their Pokemon. Many thought this a crazy idea and decided to go back to their daily lives. Others were laughing at Team Plasma's ridiculous idea. But there were a few that actually understood the meaning of what Ghetsis was saying. An old man grabbed his pokeball and threw it into the air while saying "Come out Cinccino". The pokeball opened, releasing a red light. Once the light faded, a grey rodent-like Pokemon appeared. It had a pure white tail and white fur surrounded its back and covered its neck.

"Cinccino, I know we have gone through a lot together, but I'm asking for you to please go on your own path from now on." The old man said. His Cinccino looked at its trainer with a confused face and let out a few cries. "What are you waiting for? Please leave now. If you don't, it will only make it harder for me." The man continued. His eyes started to water and this just caused his Cinccino to come closer and comfort him. The old man pushed the Cinccino aside, telling it to go away, but the Pokemon just wouldn't go.

"Can't you see your Cinccino doesn't want to leave you?" A voice was heard behind the old man. He turned around to see a girl of about 19 years of age. She had long brown hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt and a red skirt. A red and white hat rested on her head. "Why are you releasing it? You and your Cinccino share a special bond and there's no need to break that bond just because someone told you to." The girl said.

"The bond we had was probably the wrong one. Cinccino was probably angry at me all this time because it had to do all the things I told it to do. The least I can do for it is release it and let it be happy." The old man responded. He was turning to leave but the girl stopped him.

"Look at your Cinccino!" She yelled. "Do you see happiness in its eyes? All I see is a devastated Pokemon that was abandoned by its trainer!" The old man looked at the Pokemon. Its long ears were drooping and it had a grave expression on its face. "Look, I have been a Pokemon trainer since I was 11-years old and my Pokemon and I have this bond of love and trust. I would never sever that bond no matter what. I can tell that Cinccino loves and cares for you. Please don't leave it by itself. It's happy being by your side, so please don't release it." The girl begged. The old man turned around. He slowly started to walk towards the Cinccino and knelt on the ground. He extended his arms out and hugged the little Scarf Pokemon with all his might.

"I'm so sorry for what I was about to do." He told the Pokemon. "I'm really sorry!" The old man kept saying with tears rolling down his face. Cinccino hugged back and let out a small cry meaning 'I forgive you'.

The old man thanked the girl and was on his way home with Cinccino by his side. The young female trainer then looked around and saw a few other people start to release their Pokemon. She knew it was impossible for her to prevent all those Pokemon from getting liberated. Besides, she was already late in delivering a package to Professor Juniper.

Jeez! I should better inform Professor Oak about this first and then go to the lab. She turned on her xtransceiver she received from Professor Oak before leaving Pallet Town. She dialed his number and it started making a ringing sound. Come on Professor. That old man better not be asleep! Then finally the device showed a picture of an old man with a tired expression.

"Well if isn't you. Did you already deliver the package?" Prof. Oak asked the girl.

"No, not yet. I'm near Professor Juniper's lab though." She replied.

"What are you waiting for then. Go deliver it! I don't want my newly found information to go to waste. I swear young people these days don't know when to hurry and get a job done." The Professor exclaimed and then yawned.

"You're one to talk! You just finished waking up!" She protested. "Anyways, I was about to deliver the package when I saw a crowd gathered around a stage." The young trainer started to explain.

"I see. You got distracted by street performers. So typical of you to do." Prof. Oak interrupted.

"Will you let me finish! The people on stage weren't performing anything. Instead there was this one guy who was talking about liberating Pokemon and how that was the only way for Pokemons and humans to live in equality." She explained.

"Like anyone would believe that! Pokemon and humans work best when they are together not when they are separated. Everyone knows that." Prof. Oak stated.

"That's what I thought too, but there are people here who actually believed him. I managed to stop one of them from liberating his Pokemon, but there are a few more trainers here doing it. Look!" The trainer moved the xtransceiver around, showing Prof. Oak the remaining people who were releasing their Pokemon.

"This is devastating!" Prof. Oak exclaimed. "You better deliver that package right away and inform Prof. Juniper about this too. Do you know anything about the person who made that speech?"

"All I know is that his name is Ghetsis and he is part of this group called Team Plasma. Do you want me to keep an eye on them after talking to Prof. Juniper?" The trainer asked. "This group could be a threat to the Pokemon world later on."

"Team Plasma? Hmm...I'll do some research on them and yes. You should probably keep a close eye on them. I will be sending someone to help you out on this assignment. Now go!" Prof. Oak ordered. The young female was about to protest on the idea of having someone helping her out, but Prof. Oak stopped her. "I'm counting on you...Blue!"

With that been said, the trainer named Blue turned off the xtransceiver and ran towards Profesor Juniper's lab. She had no time to waste.

"What a drag. I was planning to go shopping after I finished doing this task. Now I have to keep an eye on some people who really have no taste in fashion. I'm wondering who Prof. Oak is going to send to assist me." Blue's mind started to trail off. Little did she know that this mission was going to change her live in a way she never expected it to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 is here! **

**You'll start seeing some AgencyShipping here for those of you who like that pairing. :3**

**Again, I don't own Pokemon or the characters…**

A Zircon Under Night and Day

Chapter 1: Reunion

"Very impressive White!" One of the Subway Bosses praised the young female, White. "Somehow, someway, you were actually able to defeat 20 trainers. Who would have thought?!" White looked down sheepishly. She didn't even think she would make it this far in the Battle Subway.

"Emmet, can you try to be a bit nicer with the way you give your compliments?" The other Subway Boss asked. "As you already know, White, once you beat 20 trainers, you get the privilege to battle either me, Ingo," he bowed. "or Emmet. We are the Subway Bosses and we're very skilled trainers. Although you managed to beat 20 trainers, it won't be easy to defeat one of us! So who do you choose to battle?" Ingo finally asked. This was the first time White had to ever battle this much. She never expected to one day battle one of the Subway Bosses, even if this was just to test how the Battle Subway worked. She decided to put those thoughts aside and stood up straight. She saw that Emmet was really anxious to battle, while Ingo just seemed nonchalant.

"Alright then. I choose...Ingo!" White declared. Emmet immediatly started to approach White to ask her why she didn't pick him, but as always, Ingo pulled him back.

"Since I know you are new at battling, you only need to beat one of my Pokemon." Ingo stated and reached for one of his pokeballs. "Go Chandelure!" A chandelier-like Pokemon popped out of the pokeball. It emitted purple flames from its head and what seemed like arms. White never liked any types of ghost Pokemon and the way the Chandelure's eerie yellow eyes looked at her, creeped her out even more. She found enough courage to finally reach one of her own pokeballs.

"Go Servine!" She shouted. The Grass Snake Pokemon came out with a serious face as always. It was ordered to stay by White's side by N and White still doesn't know whether to trust it or not. "Uhm...Okay let's battle!"

"As you wish! Chandelure use Ember!" Ingo ordered. The Pokemon spun around releasing red flames towards Servine.

"Servine dodge and use...Leaf Tornado!" Servine did as it was told. It dodged the attack with grace and shot a storm of spinning leaves at Chandelure. It was a direct hit and Chandelure actually seemed to have taken some critical damage.

_Unbelievable! Although Leaf Tornado is a grass type move, it seemed to have caused great damage to my Chandelure. I've never seen anything like this before._ Ingo pondered. "I'm not going easy on you anymore! Chandelure use Ember one more time!" The Luring Pokemon repeated the same move.

"Servine dodge again!" White ordered. Servine skillfully dodged.

"Perfect! Chandelure use Psychic on the flames and direct them towards Servine!" The flames started glowing purple and coming towards Servine at a fast speed. The Grass Snake Pokemon had no time to dodge and got hit directly on the back. Servine cried in pain as it fell to the floor.

"Let's finish this off Chandelure! Use Flamethrower!" Ingo ordered. The shot of fire coming from Chandelure was making its ways to Servine.

"Ahhhhh! Servine uhmm...hurry dodge...and use Flash!" White quickly commanded while waving her hands up and down. Servine looked a little irritated but did what it was commanded. It barely managed to dodge the flames while emitting a blinding bright light. "Now use Energy Ball while Chandelure can't see!" White yelled. Her heart started racing at the excitement of battling. _Is this how Black feels all the time?_ White thought.

"I'm not going down yet! Chandelure focus on where the sound of the Energy Ball is coming from and aim your Flamethrower at that direction!" Ingo yelled. Chandelure focused and when it thought it heard the sound, it unleashed a great wave of fire. Chandelure had guessed correctly and it was a battle between a Flamethrower and an Energy Ball. Of course the latter had no chance as the Flamethrower engulfed the grass attack and moved straight towards Servine. There was definitely no way of dodging this. Servine was already exhausted as the fire attack hit it with full power. After all the smoke had faded, Servine was found fainted on the ground.

"Oh no! Servine return!" White exclaimed as the Pokemon returned back into its pokeball. "You did a great job out there. Thank you." She praised the Pokemon.

"Are you sure you're a beginner trainer. You did a far better job than I expected you to do." Ingo stated.

"No fair! I'm missing out on all the fun!" Emmet complained. White gave him an apologetic smile.

"So who's next?" asked Ingo. White took out her remaining two pokeballs. She still had Jessica, her Deerling, and Black's Braviary, Brav. She didn't want to use Jessica because it would easily lose since it doesn't know a lot of attacks. White had no other option but to use Brav. Brav had to be the strongest Pokemon in her possession right now. With it by her side, she was able to defeat most of the trainers. She had to thank Black for lending her his Brav the next time they meet, which was very soon. _Black...I wonder where you are right now. Probably yelling your goal in life so everyone can hear as always. I have come this far, so I can't give up right now!_ White took a deep breath and smiled.

"Be ready Ingo! I'll put my all into this next battle!" White confidently told Ingo. "Come on out Brav!" The pokeball unleashed the red light revealing the Valiant Pokemon. Its eagle-like appearance made it seem superior to Chandelure. Its dark red and navy blue feathers glistened in the light as well. "Are you ready Brav?" White asked the Pokemon. Brav turned his head to face White and let out a war cry.

"A Braviary? Impressive! I see you got some fighting spirit as well. Either way, I'll not go easy on you!" Ingo boldly responded. "Chandelure use Ember and send a Shadow Ball to go through it!" As Chandelure shot out Ember, it also released a Shadow Ball that soon became engulfed with fire.

"Quick Brav, dodge!" White ordered.

"Chandelure use Psychic on the Shadow Ball!" Ingo quickly commanded. The fire covered Shadow Ball started heading towards Brav.

"Not falling for that again! Brav use Aerial Ace on it!" Brav flapped its wings strongly causing huge winds. The winds made the Shadow Ball steer off course and ended up hitting the roof of the subway, creating a hole.

"Not bad, young White! But you should never turn your back on your opponent! Chandeleur use Double Team and follow up with Ember!" Ingo commanded. Chandelure surrounded Brav with Double Team and the Ember came from all around it.

"No! Brav...Fly through the hole that was caused earlier!" White instructed. Brav did as it was told and was barely able to fit through the small opening. This caused him to avoid getting hit by Ember. "Now Brav use Brave Bird!" Brav's body started turning a bright blue as it started to head back down in order to hit its target.

"Chandelure dodge now!" Ingo yelled. Chandelure managed to dodge in time as Brav was getting closer. Due to the collision Brav had with the ground, he was unable to move. "Now's our chance! Chandelure use Flamethrower and Psychic so the power will increase!" The Luring Pokemon unleashed a burst of fire that was later mixed with the power of Psychic which gave the flames a light purple color. If this wasn't a battle, White could've said the fire was beautiful.

_What should I do?! If I don't do anything, Brav will get burned. What would Black do? He would calm down and think of solutions. _ White thought as hard as she could for a solution when it finally hit her. "Brav, snap out of it! Now fly towards the flames using Aerial Ace while spining. Hurry!" Brav did not question her. It performed all the moves. Soon, Brav started getting surrounded by flames, but this time it was able to control the motion of the flames. Enlightened to realize this, Brav increased his speed.

"No way! This looks like an Aqua Jet except instead of water, it's fire! Incredible!" Ingo marveled at the sight of this beautiful technique. Brav found his target, Chandelure, and moved towards it. A second later, Chandelure was hit with the powerful move and fell to the ground rapidly. No doubt that it fainted.

"Return Chandelure. You were amazing!" Ingo told the Pokemon. "I guess you beat me...hehehe...you win!" He applauded White for her great effort and acomplishment.

"I wish I took part in that battle. But I still got to see moves and combos that I never in life expected to see!" Emmet laughed.

"We...We won?" White questioned herself. "Brav...We won! We made it through the Battle Subway! It was hard at first, but I think I'm getting used to this already! We won!" White started cheering and hugged Brav at the same time. "Black will be so proud of us! Thank you Brav for your help!"

"I can tell Black motivated you through most of this battle even though he's not here. Am I right?" Ingo politely asked. White started to slightly blush. She always had that habit of thinking or saying Black's name a lot of times.

"Yes, you're right. Black always has this spirit of determination and I can see that sparkle of excitement in his eyes every time he's about to battle." White smiled remembering all those times they spent together, but then her smile quickly disappeared. "I think Gigi, my Tepig, saw this too and that's why she left me. Since I didn't have that. She also motivates me to do my best. One day, I hope she will come back to the BW Agency. Come back to me..." White said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, I'm sure she will come back. You have a strong heart and will. And Black will be there for you too." Emmet stated.

"Thank you, Emmet. Black promised he was going to be there. I wonder if he is waiting for me at the final stop." White looked out the window, seeing the darkness of the tunnel.

"About two more hours until we reach Nimbasa City. It will be soon." Both Ingo and Emmet left, leaving White by herself.

_Today has been such a great day. I beat Ingo and I'm almost there to see Black...It has also been a tiresome day._ White yawned and her eyes started to slowly close. _Gigi...Black..._

Meanwhile...

"I have to get to Nimbasa City fast!" A young trainer exclaimed. "The Battle Subway should be over by now! I spend too much time battling Skyla and talking with the other gym leaders! If only I still had Brav with me right now, I would have been in Nimbasa already!" The thought of Brav made him quickly think of White. "I wonder how she did. I can't blame her if she lost all the battles." The boy started to laugh.

The boy was running through the city of Mistralton City, his messy black hair flowing in the wind. He was lucky enough to get a ride here from the gym leader, Skyla. Now all he had to do was pass Driftveil City and cross the Driftveil Drawbridge. That will surely take him a couple of hours considering how in order to get to Driftveil City, you have to pass Chargestone Cave. He could waste no more time if he wanted to make it to the Battle Subway. The boy sighed when he reached the entrance to Chargestone Cave. He never liked going through caves since there were always a lot of different passages that can lead to different locations. He was about to step in when...

"Hey You!" A voice came from above him. The young trainer looked up to see a female using a pink rabbit-eared Pokemon to float in the sky. She slowly started to descend. "What's your name?" She asked.

"My name? My name is Black," The boy answered "and I will-"

"Awesome! I found you! My name is Blue. Prof. Juniper said you would be here. Come on, you have to come with me." Blue grabbed Black's hands and pulled him towards her Pokemon. Black had no idea how to react. "By the way I love your blue jacket." She winked at him causing Black to slightly blush. He shook his head and snapped out of his trance.

"Where are you taking me, first of all?" Black questioned her.

"I'm taking you to Opelucid City. There we have a rendez-vous with someone. I don't even know who the person is but we will see once we're there." Blue answered his question as quickly as she could. She then noticed Black was trying to free himself from her grasp. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going with you." Black answered her. "You see, I have a friend that's waiting for me in Nimbasa City and that's located opposite of Opelucid City."

"I'm sure your friend will understand considering the situation at hand." Blue reassured him. She was about to place a hand on his shoulder, when he moved away.

"You don't get it. She just finished going through some tough battling at the Battle Subway. In case she didn't do well, I promised I would be there when she finished. And I don't ever go back on my promises." Black managed to say the last statement with confidence. Blue looked down.

_This boy reminds me of Red and how he never goes back on his promises. Prof. Juniper was right: Black is the right person for this mission._ Blue thought. Blue looked up and she had a smirk on her face. "I see what's going on here. You like that girl don't you, Black?" She snickered. Black's face started turning a crimson red.

"Wait what? No, it's not like that at all! We're just friends! Besides she's also my boss!" Black started blurting out. Blue couldn't help but laugh.

"Hohoho! I'm right. You do like her! Anyways come with me! I'll take you to her and she can come with us to Opelucid City." Blue stated as she once again grabbed Black's hand. He was still blushing from what Blue said, but he knew that thanks to her, he will be seeing White sooner than he thought. "Wigglytuff, you don't mind carrying two people do you?" Blue asked her Pokemon who in return shook its head. "Great! Come Black! Just hold on to one of its legs." She motioned.

"A Wigglytuff? I never saw one before in Unova." Black marveled at the sight of the pink Pokemon. Wigglytuff took a deep breath and it started to inflate. Soon enough, it was floating in the sky with the two trainers hanging from its feet.

"A Wigglytuff can be found in every region, but they are very rare here in Unova." Blue informed Black. This just made Black even more impressed with the Balloon Pokemon. "Black how about we stop by a store in the way and get your friend some flowers, huh?" Blue suggest with that same smirk she had on before.

"I already told you I don't like her that way!" Black yelled with a flustered face, but then his tone got serious. "Why do you need me for anyways? And how come Prof. Juniper informed you of me? What exactly is going on?"

"All very good questions. You see, I was assigned to deliver some information to Prof. Juniper in Nuvema Town and along the way I came across Team Plasma." Blue started to explain when Black interrupted her.

"Team Plasma?! They were in Nuvema? They were close to my hometown then." Black made a fist. "Those villains don't know anything about Pokemon and people."

"You know about Team Plasma already?" Blue asked the boy.

"Yeah I do. They tried to take Musha and Litwick from Bianca and me. Their leader, N, managed to take White's Tepig." Black became enraged at the memory of seeing White's lonely, hopeless, scared face. "I will never forgive that guy for what he did!"

"Wait! Did you say the leader's name was N?" Blue had to make sure she heard correctly. Back at Nuvema, the man in charge of the Team Plasma grunts name was Ghetsis. "Are you sure it wasn't Ghetsis?"

"The actual leader of Team Plasma is N. But White and I did meet Ghetsis as well. He seems to be a sub-leader along with other seven old people known as the Seven Sages." Now it was Black's turn to inform Blue. "Can you continue what you were saying before?"

Blue nodded and explained everything to Black. From her talk with Prof. Juniper to what she had to do to find him. Black listened to everything she said intently and nodded his head once in a while. When Blue finished her story, she looked down and noticed they had reached Nimbasa City.

"Black, we're in Nimbasa!" Blue informed the trainer. Black couldn't help but feel this feeling of anxiety and wanted to get down as fast as he could. Wigglytuff was getting closer to the ground and when they were close enough, Black decided to let go and run towards the Battle Subway. _He so likes her. Ah young love...It's a shame __**He**__ will never like me._ Blue let out a small sigh as she started making her way to the Battle Subway as well.

She entered the building just in time to see Black calling out to the girl. The girl who turned around had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a white tank-top with a black vest on top and short shorts.

"Hey Prez! How did it go?" Black finally asked when he was close enough. White grinned widely at Black.

"I managed to beat 20 trainers and went up against Ingo!" She was very excited to tell Black the next event. Black already knew what she was going to say. "I...I beat Ingo!"

"Congratulations! I should have never doubted you!" Black congratulated her and the next thing he knew, White was hugging him. His face started to turn red. He always slightly blushed when she grabbed his hands, but he never expected his face to burn up when she hugged him.

"Thank you Black for lending me Brav! He was very helpful!" White finally let go of Black and handed him Brav's pokeball. Black was about to put the pokeball away when White asked him who the girl was that was standing not too far behind him.

"Oh, she's Blue. She helped me get here faster. If it wasn't for her, I would still be in Mistralton City." Black explained. White nodded in understanding and thanked Blue. Blue was about to reply and tell her that they needed to go to Opelucid City right away when her xtransceiver started buzzing.

"Who could that be?" Blue asked herself as the small device tried to show the best image of the person, since they were underground. Blue could barely catch a glimpse of spiky brown hair appearing in the screen.

"Hey Blue! Where are you? My grandpa did inform you that we were to meet in Opelucid City didn't he?" A voice came from the device. Although Black and White didn't know who it was, Blue knew perfectly well who that voice belonged to.

"I'm on my way. I just needed to do something first." Blue replied. She knew what he was going to say next.

"Just hurry up...Pesky Girl!" As soon as he finished saying his statement, Blue turned the xtransceiver off.

_Why did Prof. Oak have to send him to help me. This is just great._ Blue sighed at the thought of the boy who was waiting for her in that big city.

"You heard him. Let's go to Opelucid!" Blue ordered the two trainers.

**Who is that boy who is supposedly Blue's partner for the mission? You have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**Oshawott: Who is she kidding? We all know who he is. -_-'**

**Me: Hey!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 is finally up! **

**Just a small author's note: I wrote this chapter along with the previous ones when White first boarded the Battle Subway. I know she has a full team now, but we didn't know that back then. That's why she doesn't have a full set right now in this chapter. ^^'**

**I don't own Pokemon or the characters as usual.**

**Enjoy! :D**

A Zircon Under Night and Day

Chapter 2: Meeting

Green, a Pokemon trainer, was sitting on a bench in Opelucid City waiting to meet up with Blue. His spiky brown hair swayed to the side as a warm breeze passed by. He was wearing his usual outfit of a black polo shirt and purple pants. Green still wondered how he even got involved in this whole mess in the first place.

_"Hey Grandpa! I got your message, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Green asked as he was stepping inside the Professor's lab back in Pallet Town. He made his way to the kitchen where he found Prof. Oak sipping some tea with Red. This took Green by surprise. He never expected to encounter Red here as well._

_"Oh, so you finally made it, Green! I'm sure being a gym leader is hard work for you." Prof. Oak welcomed him in and pointed at a chair in front of him. "Sit down please. There are important matters I need to talk to you guys about. The first thing is mostly directed at Red, so listen up!" Red put his cup of tea down and looked up at the Pokemon Researcher._

_"There have been sightings of a mysterious water type Pokemon in the seas of Hoenn. Many believe it to be the legendary Pokemon, Manaphy. I'll be sending you, Red, along with Yellow to gather more information on this creature." Red nodded as he understood every word Prof. Oak had told him. Green could see the excitement in Red's eyes of setting sail to a new adventure. The Professor then turned his head so he would be able to face his grandson, Green._

_"As for you young man," he started "you'll be traveling to a completely different region as well. You will be headed towards the Unova region where you will meet up with new Pokemon that you have never seen before. But you will not be going there to research them, but instead you will be facing a team of evil doers known as Team Plasma." As soon as Prof. Oak finished, the ruby-eyed trainer stood up in protest._

_"If Green is going to be fighting off those villains, then I should come along with him. We make a good fighting team!" The trainer demanded. He looked at Green who had a calm, indifferent expression on his face._

_"Red, I know how much you want to tag along, but you already have a mission at hand." Prof. Oak replied. "Besides, there's someone already waiting for him in Unova. It's not like he's going to be alone." _

_"Focus on your mission and no one else's, Red." Now it was Green's turn to respond. "There's a reason why you were chosen for the research of Manaphy in the first place. You probably just want to be the hero who saves the world from evil again, don't you?"_

_Red sighed in exasperation. "I just wanted to help. No one said I wanted to hog all the glory!" _

_The two boys were at it again. Always arguing about petty things like that. Prof. Oak had to step in between them to end the fight, especially since Charizard and Venusaur were called out of their Pokeballs._

_"Now both of you stop! You're each going to do the missions that were assigned to you respectively! Understood? If not, I'll ask some of the other Pokedex holders for their help!" Prof. Oak exclaimed. Both trainers called back their Pomemon._

_"We're so sorry Professor!" Red blurted out as he kneeled on the floor while making Green do the same thing. "I should be going now. Should I inform Yellow about the mission then?" asked Red while standing back up._

_"I already told her about it. She should be near Hoenn by now. You better head there quickly too." The Professor said._

_"Understood!" Red was about to step out of the lab, when he stopped and turned to face Green. "Good luck, Green!" _

_"Hmmph... Whatever." Green scuffed as he watched Red summon his Aerodactyl and fly away. "Hey Granpa. Who's going to be meeting with me at Unova?"_

_"Don't worry. You'll meet her, when you get to Opelucid City, your rendezvous location."_

_"Her?" Green exclaimed._

_"By "her", I mean Blue."_

_"Blue?!" Green was baffled._

_Prof. Oak rolled his eyes. "Yes, "Blue". There isn't a problem with that, is there?"_

_Green sighed in annoyance, but shook his head. "One question. Why Blue out of all people?"_

_"Easy. She was already in Unova when the accident happened." _

_"Then why did you choose me? Why not Silver, since he and Blue already have a close bond?"_

_"You only said you had one question, not three."_

_"Just answer the questions, Grandpa. Please?"_

_Prof. Oak sighed. "Fine. I chose you over Silver because I know you are a better candidate for this particular assignment. But now that I think about it, you and Blue don't have a really close bond at all. You two only seem to share one, when faced with a life-or-death situation. Maybe this will fix that." Prof. Oak concluded with a smile on his face, leaving Green perplexed. "You should get going now. You never want to keep a girl waiting. Trust me!"_

Green placed a hand to his head. Just thinking about that woman gave him a headache.

"I better not keep her waiting? She's the one keeping me waiting!" Green complained. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 7 p.m. They were supposed to meet two hours ago.

_What's keeping her so long? When I last called her, the connection wasn't very good. Blue better have a good reason for her tardiness._ He thought. He stretched his arms and folded them behind his head. His light green eyes started wondering around the area in front of him for the millionth time, but this time he noticed a group of girls huddled together and looking at him. They started to blush and squeal like crazy fangirls, when they noticed he was looking at them.

"How great! I already have my very own fangirl group!" Green said sarcastically. He never really liked the fangirls that followed him around in Kanto at all, and now it feels like they followed him to Unova. At times, he felt that they violated his personal privacy. That's why he was so glad when he noticed a familiar looking girl approach him.

"It took you long enough, Blue." Green greeted the girl as he stood up and stretched his arms. He noticed from the corner of his eye how the fangirls became extremely upset when they saw him talking to Blue.

"Sorry. I needed to meet up with these two other people first. We should probably head to where they are." Blue replied with an apologetic face. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. She came face to face with a girl about her age. She wore high heels and a mini skirt. She had on a floral spaghetti-strap top, and a necklace with a heart pendant adorned her neck.

"Can you please move out of the way? I need to borrow the cutie in front of you for a second." The girl said with a snobby voice. She didn't even give Blue a chance to respond as she pushed her aside and just grabbed Green by the arm.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?!" Green exclaimed as he tried his best to escape the girl's grasp.

"You heard him! Let go!" Blue yelled. This only caused Blue to get a disgusted face turned towards her.

"Why do you care? It's not like he's your boyfriend, right?" The girl asked.

This took Blue completely aback. Never in her life was she accused of being Green's girlfriend, or him being her boyfriend before.

"That's what I thought." The girl continued "Like he would ever have a _lousy_ girlfriend like you!" The last statement really hit Blue hard like if a knife just stabbed her. She already knew Green didn't like her that way, and she was cool with that. It's just that she never expected someone else to tell her that. Seeing Blue's hurt expression, Green used all of his strength to pull away from the girl's strong grip.

"Those were some mean words coming from a low-life like you!" Green said to the girl harshly. Not only was she surprised, but Blue was too. Blue never expected for Green to stand up for her. It was usually always Red who did that. "You know, Blue may not be the best person in the world to hang out with, but at least she doesn't go around calling people names for no reason!" Green made his final statement while grabbing Blue's hand and leading her away from the girl who looked like she was about to cry.

"Thanks Green. I really appreciate what you did for me back there, but I think you sort of over did it." Blue told him.

"Hmmph... So where are the two other people you mentioned earlier?" Green asked.

"Way to ruin a moment." She groaned to herself. Blue turned to him and responded. "They are waiting for us at the restaurant around the corner. Let's go!" Blue grabbed Green's hand and started to run. Green was having trouble keeping up with the girl's fast pace.

"Hey let go! I can walk by myself! Pesky girl!" Green protested. Blue couldn't help but laugh as she dragged him along.

"What's taking Blue so long?" White asked Black who was sitting on the other side of the table they were seated in. Black just shrugged in response. The only thing that was in his mind right now was getting a chance to battle the Opelucid City gym leader, Drayden.

Upon arriving at the city, Blue had told them to head towards the PokeChum Café and wait for her until she came back. Once she left, White and Black had run into a dark skinned girl with big puffy purple hair. She had a Fraxure at her side. It didn't take long for Black to realize that the girl was Iris. At the same time, she remembered seeing and helping Black back at Castelia City.

Iris was pleased to see the young trainer again and had asked him if he had already challenged the Opelucid Gym. That's when Black had to explain that he had other important matters to take care of first. Iris had nodded and gave him only one piece of advice: train as hard as you can if you ever want to beat the strongest gym leader in Unova. With that being said, Iris hopped onto Fraxure's back and was carried off to where ever she was going.

Ever since then, Black was determined to go visit the Gym while he was in Opelucid City. He was planning out the techniques he might want to use in his battle. He was also trying to find out what Pokemon Drayden had in his possession. Just then, Black's thoughts were interrupted by the loud slamming sound of a door being pushed wide open. Everyone in the café turned their heads to see Blue standing in the middle of the doorway with Green right behind her.

"Hey, Black! White!" Blue called out to the two trainers sitting at a table. As she was making her way to them, Green was trying to pretend like he didn't know her, but it failed. People were already talking about how they were such a loud couple which just made him get irritated.

"Come on, Green! Hurry up!" Blue yelled while pointing a finger to the empty seat next to Black. "Everyone, this is Green, my assigned partner." Blue introduced him to Black and White. After everyone got to know one another, Green wasted no time on working on a plan to defeat Team Plasma.

"Since I'm the only one here who hasn't encountered Team Plasma, I need to know all the information you guys have on them." Green ordered. Black did all the talking, making sure to describe everything in greeat detail. Green was impressed by how well this boy could remember a situation.

"Do you have a plan made out already?" Blue asked Green, after all the information was given. He just sighed while murmuring something under his breath.

"It seems we need more information on this organization such as what their actual motive for freeing Pokemon is, who the actual leader is, where their headquarters might be located, etc." Green reported.

"How do you suppose we gather the information, Mr. Green?" White politely asked.

"Obviously we can't all travel together. If we do, then it will take a longer time to gather all the information we need. Since there are four of us, we should split up into two groups. It will be a lot faster that way." Green suggested.

"Two people in each group, right? So, who's partnered up with who?" Blue asked coyly. She couldn't help but wonder what Green was thinking about at that moment.

"I believe it's pretty self explanatory. You and White are one group, and Black and I make up the other group." Green explained.

"Why should those be the groups?" Blue questioned him.

"Because we can't have two experienced Pokedex holders in one group. It just evens it out." Green retorted.

"Your motive is not only to even things out, but also to help these trainers get better. Am I right?"

"You can put it that way too."

"Then wouldn't it be better if White and Black were in a group together?"

"How is that better? Both of them still need a lot to learn, and we can teach them some new techniques along the journey."

"True, but-"

"Uhmm...excuse me. Shouldn't White and I have a say in this as well?" Black interrupted their little argument. Both Blue and Green looked at him and blinked a couple of times. It seemed that they were too absorbed in their conversation that they completely forgot about the two trainers sitting near them.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Tell Green on what you think of his plan!" Blue finally spoke. She was sure that Black would be on her side.

"I have no problem on going with you Green, but I would have to send my Braviary with White since it has grown attached to her." Black explained.

"I would love to be able to train with Blue. There's only one problem." White paused. "If Braviary came with me, then you guys would lose a Pokemon on your team."

"And there's no way Braviary would leave without her." Black added. Green needed to think. It wouldn't be a problem if they were down one Pokemon, right? Besides, White needs the extra Pokemon since she only has two in her possession right now.

"It's fine! White needs more than two Pokemon, so this works out well." Green finally stated. He could hear Blue make a groaning sound.

"If that's the case, we should probably head out right away!" An exasperated Blue said. She grabbed White's hand and started making her way out the door.

"Wait! Take Brav with you!" Black yelled while throwing Brav's Poke ball towards White just like that time at the subway. White caught it easily.

"Pesky girl. She doesn't even what part of Unova she was designated to search." Green sighed. He slowly stood up and placed some money on the table. Then, he started making his way to the door with Black following close behind. When they finally left, they saw a blonde girl with a green hat talking to Blue and White. The girl wore a long white skirt and blouse. She had on an orange vest over her white blouse.

"Hey! That's Bianca!" Black exclaimed and started running towards his childhood friend.

"Oh, there you are Black!" Bianca said excitedly. "I was just planning on going to Icirrus Town to challenge the Gym Leader Brycen! You are going to come with me, since Cheren is already waiting for us there!"

"Bianca, I'm sorry. I can't go with you. You see-" Black tried to explain.

"I see. You want White to come along too, right?" Bianca interrupted.

"No. that's not it."

"She can tag along as well! What do you say White?"

"Well,..." White tried to come up with an excuse but failed.

"Awesome! Follow me!" Bianca said loudly. She grabbed Black and White's hands and started to run to the West.

"Not again." White complained as she was carried off.

"Hey, Blue!" Green yelled at the young female trainer. "Where is Black going?"

"He's going with that girl. White is going too!" She answered.

"Why? Did you try to stop them?" He questioned her. In return, he got an innocent and apologetic face.

"You see, they had no choice." Blue tried to explain.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She just grabbed them and ran off."

Green let out a long sigh. Why does he even bother to try to make a plan and arrange groups, if no one's going to follow it?

"I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Green finally said breaking the silence.

"It's not so bad. You are going to be traveling with one of the most experienced Pokedex Holders after all. Hohoho!" Blue laughed. She knew Green would get annoyed by this which is exactly what she wanted.

"Annoying woman. I think it's supposed to be the other way around." Green said while rolling his eyes. He knew this would be a long journey.

"Come on!" Blue motioned Green to follow her as she ran towards the East.

**So how did you like that ending twist, if you can call it that? **

**Oshawott: I don't think you can…**

**Me: I should get you a Pokeball to be in! **

**Anyways, feel free to review, and let me know what you think of this chapter or just how I'm doing so far. Until next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter is successfully up! With school starting soon, I don't know when the next will be up, so be on the look out.**

**The T-rating can **_**sort**_** of be seen in this chapter just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

A Zircon Under Night and Day

Chapter 3: Problems

"So you and Cheren managed to beat six gym leaders as well, huh?" Black questioned his childhood friend. Black, along with Bianca and White, was headed for Icirrus Town to battle the gym leader, Brycen. At the same time he and White would have to do some investigating on Team Plasma.

"Yup, and it's no thanks to you, mister!" Bianca scowled as she turned her face away from him.

"Wh..what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean." Black just stood there and blinked at her, oblivious. Bianca couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration. "Every time Cheren and I are about to challenge a gym, we look for you first, but you're never there. The one time you were, well, you already know what happened. My poor Litwick almost got taken away by those Team Plasma members! Even after that, you never bothered staying to watch my gym battle!"

Realization finally hit him as he sheepishly looked down at the ground. He wanted to stay and observe his friends' gym battles, but with training, agency work and whatnots, he didn't really have the time.

"Look, Bianca, I'm really sorry about that-"

"Don't worry. There's no need to apologize. At least not right now." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Why are you suddenly being all nice after being mad at me a second ago?" Black asked suspiciously and carefully. Bianca laughed at him evilly only to cause him to take a few steps away from her. His blonde friend began to chase him just like she always did when they were little kids. White, who had been staying quiet in the back this whole time, let out a small giggle.

Bianca stopped her chase and turned around to face the giggling girl. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled. "You two are just too amusing together." Another set of giggles came out.

"HUH?!" Both Bianca and Black looked at each other and turned away quickly, a light shade of pink covering their faces.

Realizing what she just said, White could feel her face heat up from embarrassment. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" She waved her hands frantically in front of her. "I know you guys are only friends!"

The sight of her panicking was quite a hilarious scene as the other two trainers started laughing. White, astonished by their sudden reactions, stood there confused, that is, until her eyes met a structure behind the laughing friends that seemed vaguely familiar to her.

_Can that be... Yes it is!_

"Guys look! It's Tubeline Bridge, Unova's famous railway bridge!" White squealed upon remembering. Black and Bianca stopped their laughing to look at where White was pointing. It truly was a scene. It wasn't as glamorous as the Skyarrow or Marvelous Bridge, but it was still a beauty nonetheless.

"Wow! You can even see the subway trains passing below the bridge." Black marveled.

"Of course. You know, I had to pass under this bridge when I was battling in the Battle Subway." White mentioned quite proud of herself.

Bianca quickly ran up to her and looked at her with amazement. "No way! Did you beat the Subway Bosses too?"

"I guess. I only managed to beat one of Ingo's Pokemon though."

"It's still something!" Taken by curiosity, Bianca began to ask White a bunch of questions about her experience there. White laughed nervously still not used to getting a lot of attention. "Hey, where's your little Tepig?" White froze in sheer terror at the last question. Seeing this, Black quickly pulled Bianca aside.

"Don't ask her about that, alright. It's sort of a touchy subject for her." Black whispered over to Bianca. She turned around to see a solemn White approaching them.

"Ah, White I didn't know that it-"

"It's fine. Besides, I have already decided to become a better trainer for Gigi, so when I see her again, she will have two options to choose from: the battling or business live." White said with confidence in her voice. Both Black and Bianca looked at her in awe fascinated at her determination. "Anyways, we should get going. Let's go!"

This time it was White's turn to take their hands and lead them off. Unfortunately for the trio, they arrived at the bridge at a wrong time. Bikers were riding everywhere.

"Well, what do we have here?" A deep mocking voice came from behind the trainers. They slowly turned around to come face to face with a huge bearded man wearing a black leather jacket. Bianca quickly hid behind Black in fear.

"And who might you be?" Black bravely stepped forwards. The man just laughed at him and frowned.

"The name's Jeremy, and I'm the leader of the biker gang, the Black Empoleon." He sneered. "You seem like a fine trainer for a little boy. Let's have a battle and see who's better." He continued, but this time you could hear the malice in his voice.

"If it's a challenge you want, a challenge you'll get!" Black replied while looking straight into Jeremy's eyes. Without turning around, he motioned for both the girls to leave.

"Actually, I'll stay. It would be good for me if I stayed and observed your battle." White quickly responded. If she wanted to become a better trainer she knew she had to observe different battle techniques as well.

"Prez-"

"If the girl wants to stay, she can stay," Jeremy interrupted while putting on a smile that let's anyone know you were up to something. "In fact, why don't you three battle me at the same time?"

"Are you crazy? You'll lose right away!" Black didn't know exactly how strong this Jeremy guy was, but he did know that he couldn't possibly be strong enough to be able to take down three experienced trainers. _Is this guy underestimating us?_

"I have three Pokemon, and there are three of you. You'll each use one Pokemon." The biker clarified his proposal.

Before Black could even utter a word, he was cut off by a 'Let's do it' coming from White. He could see her eyes glisten with a fiery passion to fight. It was the same eyes he saw whenever the BW Agency would get booked on yet another project. He realized he couldn't argue with her at times like this. He would just be wasting his breath on an argument he couldn't possibly win.

"Are… Are you su… sure about this, White?" Bianca managed to say, fear in her voice. She glanced at the biker in front of her once again who, according to her, seemed like a menace.

"Well, both you and Black have beaten a lot of gym leaders, and I'm already getting used to battling. This should be pretty easy, right?" The girl reassured her friend who could only reply with a slow nod.

"This can either go really well or horribly wrong." Black muttered to himself still unsure of the situation. This all required teamwork which he hasn't done since the battle with the Striaton Gym Leaders. He remembered how he, Bianca and Cheren just barely managed to beat them.

"So it's decided." Jeremy reached for his back pant pocket and got out three red and white spheres with each containing a different Pokemon inside. "Joltik, Scraggy, Krokorok, come out!"

Appearing in front of the young trainers was a furry yellow mite-like Pokemon. Just by looking at it, it seemed obvious that it was a bug-electric type. _So that's the pre-evolved form of Tula, huh? It has to be one of the smallest Pokemon I've ever seen. _Black noticed as he continued to view the other Pokemon before him.

Next to the Joltik was a Pokemon that Black and White recognized right away, a Sraggy. Its red scaled belly and the molten skin around his legs pretty much gave it away. The last of Jeremy's Pokemon was his Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokemon. It had the usual crocodilian style of a snout, and thick black stripes covered his back encircling its tan body. Black spikes ran down its back and tail.

"What are you waiting for? Choose the one Pokemon you will each use." Jeremy commanded impatiently.

_That Krokorok seems to be the strongest out the three, so… _ "Come out Goura!" Black exclaimed as a blue sea turtle looking Pokemon appeared from the red rays the Pokeball let out.

"This should be some good training for Barbara." White told herself as she released her recently caught Vullaby. It was covered with feathers everywhere except for its head which only had a huge crest coming from the top of it. At the same time, the dark flying type seemed to be wearing a cracked eggshell that resembled a diaper.

Bianca just gulped while grabbing one of her Pokeballs. "Go Litwick!" She threw the small ball into the air causing it to open and release a bright red light. Once the light vanished, the Candle Pokemon was visible. It had a small white body structure resembling a candle which was primarily made out of candle wax. A single purple flame rested on its head.

_This is perfect. Goura has an advantage against Krokorok, Barbara can handle the Scraggy, and Litwick can easily beat the Joltik. This is better than I thought._ Black assured himself. Apparently his excitement on this new discovery was shown on his face as the biker scowled at him.

"Don't think you can defeat me so easily just because you may have an upper hand," Jeremy proclaimed. "Your cockiness may lead you to your defeat."

Before Black could even reply to that comment, his xtransceiver started ringing. He looked at the machine wrapped around his wrist and noticed that the person calling him was none other than the gym leader, Lenora. Black quickly answered it hoping it was nothing serious.

"Black! This is an emergency! I need you to come to the Nacrene Museum right away!" Black could hear the urgency in the gym leader's voice, but it was a really bad time to call. After a moment of hesitation, he came to a conclusion.

"I'll be on my way, then." The boy responded while turning the device off.

"And where does Mr. Cocky think he's going off to?" Jeremy questioned him as he cracked his knuckles.

"This battle is over. I have to get somewhere fast!"

"Do you honestly think you can back away from a battle so easily?" The biker snarled, taking a few steps toward the boy. Fury and rage suddenly over took his body.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. It's an urgent matter." Black retorted trying to take step back. Out of nowhere, a hand reached for his jacket and lifted him off the ground.

"Listen here, punk. You agreed to battle me, and a battle I'll get." Jeremy said through his clenched teeth. He lifted Black even higher and with all his might, launched him at the ground.

"BLACK!" The girls cried simultaneously as they saw him crash into the hard surface of the floor.

"Silly boy! Even if you want to escape, you can't." The man cackled as he saw the poor trainer wince in pain.

Black clutched his right arm which took most of the damage from the fall. He scanned the area before him to plan an escape route, but just as Jeremy mentioned, it was useless. _Shit. We're surrounded by the other Black Empoleon members. There's really no way out._ He cursed himself for his carelessness. Usually, it would be him to get everyone out of danger. Black saw how frightened White and Bianca looked that he knew there was only one thing to do.

"Fine!" Black finally spoke after a minute of silence. "We'll battle you as long as no one from the outside intervenes," He paused to glance at the other bikers. "Also, if we win, you let us go unharmed and never battle us again. If we lose, you can decide our punishment. Understood?"

"Well, look who's trying to act all powerful all of a sudden." Jeremy bellowed. "But I… we agree to your terms. Just make sure to not run away this time."

"I won't. Trust me." Black said with a hint of anger in his voice. He managed to get up slowly as he walked back to where the girls were.

_Lenora, I'm sorry, but I won't be coming this time._

Meanwhile…

"So, how do you think the rookies are doing right now?" Blue asked while taking a sip from her cup of lemonade. Silence is all she got in return. "Oh, come on! You're not really mad at me are you?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Green replied sarcastically.

The girl leaned in closer to examine his face better. "Hmm, it's hard to tell since you always have a straight face, but this time I'll say that... you are happy to be with me!" She concluded while giggling.

"I'm done wasting my time here." The trainer stood up from the bench he was sitting on and started walking away from her.

"Hey, wait!" Blue cried as she ran towards him while trying to finish drinking the last bit of her lemonade.

"Why should I? So I can accompany you to another clothing store, where you will spend hours at and in the end not buy anything?"

"Well, no," Blue replied as she quickened her pace to match that of Green's. "If you want to, we could."

Green, annoyed by all the witty comments, glared at the young woman who he would have to put up with for the next couple of days. Sensing the black and negative aura emanating from him, Blue shrunk back in fear.

"Too soon?" She laughed nervously.

"Obnoxious woman." Green muttered under his breath.

"Look. From now on, I'll be on task and focused. I promise!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." That was all he had to say to her as he continued walking.

"Why you-" Green's xtransceiver started ringing, interrupting what Blue had to say.

"It's Black. I wonder what he wants to talk about." The spiky haired trainer answered the call just in time to see Black look beat up and out of breath.

"Senior Gre- Ugh!" The boy shielded his eyes from the huge sandstorm that could easily be seen on the small screen. "Goura, protect Barbara and Litwick from the storm!"

"Are you okay? What's going on over there?" Blue, who had been watching from behind Green, asked worried about him and the others.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just got ourselves in a small problem. Nothing we can't-" Black turned away from the screen for a second to order yet another attack. "Dodge and deflect those rocks using Water Gun!"

Blue wanted to say something else, but Green pushed her back and away from the device. "So what did you want to tell me?" It was just like Green to get straight to the point. He never liked to waste time after all.

"Right! Senior Green, you have to head over to Nacrene Museum to meet up with Lenora right now and take my place." The young trainer talked as fast as he could before any other attack was ordered by his opponent. Green and Blue could hear the noise of the battle and see the different people who appeared to look like bikers through the xtransceiver.

"Why does Le-" The sound of an explosion followed by the boy's cry was enough to stop Green from continuing to ask his question.

"What? What happened?" Blue rushed to her partner's side only to see grey opaque smoke on the screen. Her motherly instincts kicked in as she shouted Black's name over and over hoping he was safe.

"Just hu... hurry... Seniors." Black managed to say coughing at the same time. The smoke wasn't helping either since it caused him to have a hoarse voice.

Green nodded and ended the call. He knew better than anyone, except for maybe Red, that a trainer needs to be completely focused on their battle if they ever wanted to win. If he just kept talking to Black, he will be distracted and not put his all on that Pokemon battle. He only wished Blue understood this since she was begging him to go over there and help Black.

"We have to head for Nacrene City as fast as we can." Green declared as he got out Charizard's Pokeball.

"What? No, we should go help him and the others!" Blue argued clearly bewildered at how quick he came up with that decision after seeing the state Black was in.

"He can handle it himself. Besides, he's not alone, so let's hurry to Nacrene."

"What if he can't?" She cried loudly almost sounding angry at the same time.

Silence fell upon Opelucid City for what seemed like a second. The only sound that could be heard besides the slow and steady breathing of the citizens was the clenching of a fist.

"That boy is a Pokedex holder. That means he had a reason to be entrusted with the Pokedex," A small pause followed. Blue held in her breath waiting for Green to continue. The bit of anger she had started to slowly fade away. "I can tell he has the potential to someday become a strong trainer, maybe even stronger than me or Red. He can prove that to me and gain my trust by how well he does on this battle that may or may not put his life along with his friends' life at risk."

Blue listened intently to every word that came out his mouth. Suddenly, his back, that she had been forced to stare at for so long, disappeared. They were face to face and close enough for her to notice the disappointment and hint of anger on his emerald colored eyes. She was prepared for whatever he would say next; at least she hoped she would be.

Green looked at her intensely as he said the next words carefully yet harshly enough to get his point across to her. "Listen. Don't you _ever_ underestimate a comrade especially if that comrade is a Pokedex holder!"

The brunette girl was left speechless since all she could do was stare at him. Green has never been this strict on her. _Is he right? Was I really underestimating Black's skills just now? No. I was just trying to lend a hand and help. Wasn't I?_ Thoughts flooded through Blue's mind. They were all thoughts she wanted to say out loud, but her mouth wouldn't let her. She felt paralyzed just standing there not being able to move or utter a word.

Seeing the state she was in, Green slowly touched her shoulder as if wanting to comfort her which, fortunately for him, was enough to snap Blue out of her daze. "Come on. We don't want to keep Lenora waiting." He stated in a softer tone than he had previously used on her.

"You're right." Blue said loud enough for only Green to hear.

"Then, let's go-"

"No. I mean you're right about me underestimating Black and the others," She took a deep breath. "I guess I felt a need to help them since I'm their senior and should be there when they're in trouble."

"In a way you're right, but if you keep helping them, then they won't be able or know how to use their own power to solve their own problems," Green sighed as he looked up at the orange-yellow sky that indicated the day was subsiding into night. "Sometimes you have to let them do things by themselves."

Blue smiled at the boy-no, man- in front of her who was so wise for his age. "Thank you. I'll keep that in my mind from now on."

_You still have a lot to learn, Blue._ Dismissing the thought aside, Green cleared his throat. "Now we seriously have to go to the Nacrene Museum," He called out his Charizard who let out a loud roar in return. He hopped on its back and turned to face Blue who was surprisingly just moving bits of dirt around with her foot. "Why aren't you calling your Wigglytuff out? We're in a hurry."

"Oh, that's because it's still too tired from carrying Black and me here from Nimbasa City." She smirked notifying Green that one: her usual self was back and two: she was up to something.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I was wondering if you could possibly give me a lift on Charizard?" Blue asked putting on her most innocent smile.

Green groaned. He should have seen it coming, but he really didn't have an option. "Fine. Get on."

Once Charizard took off, it flew at such tremendous speed that Blue had to hold on tightly to Green. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it too much. He realized he would be lying if he said he didn't like how close they were, but neither did he completely enjoy it. On the other hand, Blue was enjoying every second of his discomfort. _It was a good thing I came up with the Wigglytuff-is-to-tired idea. Hohoho!_

**Oh Blue, you mischievous girl! xD **

**A little bit of violence, and more will soon come as the story progresses. Green kind of seemed to be giving parenting advice for a second there. Lol.**

**Please do read and review! I want to hear all of your opinions! ;D**

**Oshawott: Everyone's opinion counts! **


End file.
